Percy
Percy is a main character in DTBEN10's Thomas and Friends Series. Personality Percy is a cheeky but kind engine. He normally behaves well, yet he also gets himself in trouble by jumping into situations without adequately thinking them through first. He is incredibly accident-prone and has many accidents, sometimes due to his own silliness or his tricks backfiring. Percy can also be seen as an easy target for teasing by the big engines, especially whenever he has an accident or when he is afraid of something. He loves teasing other engines, especially bigger ones such as Gordon and James, but is always brought down to earth in due course by anyone who gives him the moral to learn, especially Sir Topham Hatt. Despite their friendship being turbulent at times, Thomas is Percy's best friend. He also is good friends with Toby too. While he has a small rivalry with Harold stemming from their race, they are always willing to help each other when in trouble. Percy works with Arthur in the Yard. Appearances Season 1 Past Tales TBA The Mines TBA Dirty Diesel TBA Evidence Never Lies TBA Shunters TBA Evil Arrival TBA Season 2 The Missing Engine TBA R.I.P TBA Sodor On Edge - Part 1 TBA Sodor On Edge - Part 2 TBA Sodor On Edge - Part 3 TBA Sodor On Edge - Part 6 TBA Aftermath TBA Now A Mainland Engine TBA Arry's Trial TBA Losing A Good Friend TBA Season 3 Moving On TBA Back To Crewe TBA Things Fall Apart TBA The Diesel Vengeance - Part 1 TBA The Diesel Vengeance - Part 2 TBA The Diesel Vengeance - Part 3 TBA The Diesel Vengeance - Part 6 TBA Mourning Losses TBA D10’s Back TBA Yard Troubles TBA Playing Dead TBA Season 4 The Grand Discovery TBA "The Sodor Memorial Stand" TBA The Goldust Miracle TBA Mount Sodor Again TBA "Saved From Scrap" TBA Healing TBA The Storm TBA 87546 TBA To Kingdom Come TBA What Comes After TBA Ghosts TBA A New Beginning TBA Killed Victims This list shows the victims Percy has killed: * 'Arry (Caused) * Diesel 10 (Caused) List Of Appearances Season 1 * Past Tales * The Mines * Dirty Diesel * Evidence Never Lies * Shunters * Evil Arrival Season 2 * The Missing Engine * R.I.P (No Lines) * Sodor On Edge - Part 1 * Sodor On Edge - Part 2 (No Lines) * Sodor On Edge - Part 3 (No Lines) * "Sodor On Edge - Part 6'' * Aftermath * Now A Mainland Engine * "Arry's Trial'' * Losing A Good Friend (No Lines) Season 3 * "Moving On'' * Back To Crewe * Things Fall Apart * The Diesel Vengeance - Part 1 * The Diesel Vengeance - Part 2 * The Diesel Vengeance - Part 3 * The Diesel Vengeance - Part 6 * Mourning Losses * D10’s Back (No Lines) * Yard Troubles * Playing Dead Season 4 * The Grand Discovery * "The Sodor Memorial Stand" * The Goldust Miracle * Mount Sodor Again (No Lines) * "Saved From Scrap" * Healing * "The Storm" * "87546" * To Kingdom Come * What Comes After * Ghosts * A New Beginning TTTE Films * Horror House (Death) * Blood Fair Trivia * Percy is TheGreenCaterpillar and Avonside Studios 0-4's favorite character from the show. * Percy is the first member of The Steam Team to be an antagonist in an episode. * As of A New Beginning, Percy has appeared in 11 episode thumbnail arts, making him have the most appearances in thumbnail arts out of the Steam Team and the everyone in the show overall. * Percy and Edward are tied with the second most amount of appearances in the Steam Team each with a total of 39. The first being Thomas. * Following Thomas' death, Percy and Henry are the only surviving Steam Team members, and the longest living characters in the series. * Percy speaks the last line of dialogue in the series. Characters Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Green Engines Category:Steam Engines Category:Tank Engines Category:Former Antagonists Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Characters That Appeard in Dreams Category:Filling in the Gapes Season 1 Characters